Perfect Complication TERMINADA
by Ana Christie
Summary: O que você faria se morasse em Lost, digo, Altamira, AM, e no trabalho em um hospital se deparasse com um Damon Salvatori gostoso, lindo e sedutor ardendo por você?


Olá, antes de mais nada, quem trouxe essa fic hoje sou eu, Beka Assis (claro, "eu" quem não poderia ter sido, rsrs).

Aos que acompanham as fics da Ana, ela me pediu para avisá-los que não está conseguindo usar o firefox, então, não consegue abrir o fanfiction para postar, portanto, vocês precisarão de um pouquinho de paciência até haverem novos caps

Um beijo e até mais

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O que você faria se morasse em Lost, digo, Altamira, AM, e no trabalho em um hospital se deparasse com um Damon Salvatori gostoso, lindo e sedutor ardendo por você? Leia essa fic e saiba como Georgia Tomaz, uma de nossas grandes amigas, teve a maior aventura de sua vida!

Parabéns atrasadíssimo, Geo, esse é nosso presente para você!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**[FIC]** Perfect Complication

Autoras: Ana Christie e Beka Assis

Rated: M

Shipper: Damon Salvatori e Geórgia Tomaz

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Minha vida andava num tédio sem fim; principalmente depois da minha mudança para o fim do mundo. Sim, pois aquele lugar era exatamente o fim do mundo. Lost, como eu costumava chamar. Era até engraçado assistir a revolta de uns pelo modo como me referia àquele lugar ao norte do Brasil, mas era exatamente assim que me sentia. Perdida no meio do nada. Assim, procurava focar toda minha atenção no trabalho e em meu filho, ficando horas e mais horas dentro daquele hospital, tentando resolver toda sorte de problemas possíveis que apareciam, e acredite, não eram poucos. Achava que minha vida ficaria naquele marasmo eterno, até que um par de olhos verdes, translúcidos cruzou com os meus num dos corredores do hospital. Admito que fiquei em choque a primeira vez que vi o Dr. Damon Salvatori, mas isso mudou assim que ele abriu a boca.

- Não é de se estranhar que as coisas andem assim por aqui, tendo uma mulher administrando tudo... Aposto que deve passar o dia lixando as unhas enquanto estamos nos matando aqui embaixo

Tive que me controlar para não gritar com ele ali mesmo, afinal estávamos no meio de um corredor e ele não estava se dirigindo especificamente a mim, e sim a um dos outros médicos, que sabia tão bem quanto eu a situação financeira daquele lugar e tinha noção do verdadeiro milagre que acontecia para que tudo funcionasse. Eu deveria ficar quieta e seguir meu caminho, fazendo de conta que não ouvi ou vi nada, mas não resisti... Ele precisava saber quem é Geórgia Tomaz. Parei na frente dos dois e me dirigi ao outro médico, entregando-lhe algumas requisições, ignorando sua presença ao meu lado.

- Ahn, acho que ainda não nos conhecemos - ele disse, e pude sentir seu olhar correndo por meu corpo, e imediatamente agradeci internamente o conjunto sensual e elegante que eu usava naquele dia. - Meu nome é Damon Salvatori... Cheguei com a turma de novos residentes... E você? Quem é? - ele perguntou, tentando puxar assunto comigo.

- Eu? Bem... Eu sou Geórgia... Aquela que fica lixando as unhas enquanto vocês se matam de trabalhar aqui embaixo, muito prazer - disse, com meu melhor sorriso irônico no rosto, recolhendo os formulários que o outro médico já havia assinado, virando de costas e seguindo meu caminho.

É irrelevante mencionar o quanto o Dr. Salvatori se esforçou em me azucrinar daquele momento em diante.

Eu realmente preciso admitir que, em alguns momentos, seus comentários chegavam a ter certo humor, e eu até seria capaz de achá-los divertidos, se não fossem indiretamente dirigidos a mim e ao meu trabalho, coisa que eu sempre fiz muito bem.

Por muitas vezes, eu simplesmente o ignorava, o que parecia dar-lhe mais gás. Mas, em outras ocasiões, quando meu humor não estava dos melhores, trocávamos farpas, o que proporcionava um belo espetáculo. Ao menos essa era a opinião das enfermeiras, que insistiam em me dizer "Como é possível que você o deteste tanto, Geo? Ele é tão gato!"

É bem verdade que o Dr. Damon Salvatori é uma bela espécime de homem, bastante atraente e com certo ar mistério que só faz aumentar seu sex apeal, mas sua arrogância o transforma em um bastardo metido e insuportável.

Algumas poucas vezes saíamos da postura ofensiva em que nos encontrávamos constantemente, até conseguíamos manter uma conversa interessante, mas os momentos de fúria superavam qualquer boa conversa que viéssemos a ter. Era absolutamente irritante tentar manter o menor contato com ele. Simplesmente não conseguia ficar num mesmo local que ele sem me irritar. Ele tinha um dom... O dom de me tirar do sério.

Assim, eu fazia o possível para simplesmente ignorar a presença dele no hospital, tentando fazer o possível para não me estressar mais do que o necessário, mas sua presença irritante e seus questionamentos infundados me enlouqueciam a cada reunião do conselho, que, de uns tempos para cá, tornavam-se mais cheias, pelos curiosos que queriam ver nossos embates verbais. Apesar de tudo, não podia me queixar dele, afinal, enquanto a grande maioria não se importava com nada além de receber seu salario no final do mês, Dr. Damon pensava no bem estar do hospital, e admito que algumas das sugestões dele eram cabíveis e aplicáveis.

Além de toda a raiva que naturalmente sentia por ele, por aquele tom tão zombeteiro que só ele tinha, conseguia reconhecer a mesma teimosia que eu via em mim, o que fazia com que compreendesse, em parte, seu comportamento, e admito que aquela "fúria" toda até que dava um charme àqueles maravilhosos olhos claros que só ele tinha. Nunca fui de ficar prestando atenção no físico dos meus colegas de trabalho, mas era impossível para uma mulher com sangue nas veias não olhar aquela bunda bem marcada pelo jeans branco que ele usava em seus plantões. Admito que muitas vezes engoli um suspiro ao vê-lo tirando o jaleco e mentalizando o quão interessante seria vê-lo sem o jeans e a polo por baixo. De certa forma, sabia que ele também não era totalmente imune à minha presença, pois não uma, como várias vezes, peguei-o observando atentamente meu corpo, e sempre que o encontrava nessa situação, podia sentir o fogo passando por seus olhos, quase me fazendo sucumbir àquela tentação que era seu corpo. Porém, sempre, no último instante, eu retornava à consciência e me controlava, afinal, sabia bem que nunca, em hipótese alguma, daríamos certo juntos.

As coisas deveriam seguir assim, com ambos resistindo a qualquer tentação e mantendo nossos embates, que, à medida que o tempo passava, se tornavam mais quentes e tensos, denotando todo o desejo contido que ali havia, mas nunca, em hipótese alguma, as coisas seguem conforme meu planejamento. Parece incrível, cinematográfico, até, mas tudo ia bem até ficarmos presos no pequeno elevador de serviço do hospital, por... Hum...Não sei exatamente quanto tempo... Não se conta o tempo quando um corpo como um daqueles prensa o seu contra a parede, rsrs.

Nossas bocas se encontraram em um ardente e impetuoso beijo que fazia nossas línguas bailarem freneticamente enquanto suas mãos percorriam, exploravam e apertavam todas as partes alcançáveis de meu corpo.

O desejo, que corria em minhas veias como fogo líquido, aquecia todo o meu ser e nublava minha mente, privando-me de qualquer pensamento coerente, fazendo-me tocá-lo em resposta.

Nossos lábios se separaram em buscar de ar, todavia, Damon passou a umedecer a pele exposta de meu pescoço e busto, ao mesmo tempo em que uma de suas mãos passou a dedicar-se, com ainda mais atenção e afinco, a um de meios seios, acariciando por cima da blusa que eu usava.

Sua outra mão, que escorregava sorrateiramente por minhas costas, adentrando em minha blusa, e muito mais rápido do que eu gostaria, fazia meu corpo amolecer pelo desejo, e o elevador se moveu novamente. Afastamos-nos rapidamente, afinal, ainda estávamos em nosso local de trabalho, mas não pude deixar de ficar envaidecida com a potente ereção que se mostrava marcando o jeans branco de Damon.

Estávamos um pouco ofegantes, encostados nas paredes opostas do elevador, tentando retomar o controle, quando seu olhar luxurioso tomou meu corpo.

- Isso não acaba aqui, Geo. Eu vou ter você... hoje - ele disse meio ofegante, num tom totalmente cheio de desejo, fazendo-me querer pular nele e cumprir sua promessa, ou ameaça, ali mesmo.

Quando ele se afastou de meu corpo, minha mente, que parecia anuviada pelo desejo, foi se clareando. Ele me olhava com desejo nos olhos e um sorriso malicioso e lascivo que fizeram com que eu me desse conta de onde estava, com quem estava e o que acabara de fazer. E, principalmente, as últimas palavras que ele dissera. Damon Salvatori era muito convencido! Irritada, mais comigo mesma que com ele, não respondi a suas palavras, saindo daquele cubículo assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, dirigindo-me ao andar da Administração, chutando-me mentalmente por ter cedido tão fácil.

Tentei focar minha atenção no trabalho, mas a cada vez que olhava o monitor e os gráficos que deveria analisar, minha mente vagava, fazendo questão de me lembrar de todos os detalhes dos beijos que trocamos no elevador. Era como se mentalmente aquela cena se repetisse vezes sem fim, mostrando o quão machista e sem noção Damon Salvatori podia ser.

Batia meus dedos na mesa, frustrada e irritada. Era um absurdo que ele acreditasse que bastaria estalar os dedos que eu correria atrés dele como um cão que segue o dono, mas se ele acreditava nisso, era porque não me conhecia. Não sou e nem nunca fui submissa às vontades de um homem, por mais perfeito que ele fosse, e não seria agora que começaria a ser.

As horas se passaram, e foi um dia de trabalho normal. Quando a noite chegou e finalmente poderia ir para casa, fui ao estacionamento pegar minha moto, mas, para minha infelicidade, ela não quis pegar. E, por conhecer muito bem Lost, sabia que não conseguiria encontrar nenhuma oficina aberta àquela hora. O melhor a fazer seria deixar a moto ali e me preocupar com isso no dia seguinte. O ruim seria conseguir um táxi. Minha cidade era tão atrasada que nem mesmo boas empresas de táxis tinha. Mas não custava tentar.

Telefonei, mas ninguém atendia. Será que eu teria que dormir no hospital? Ainda bem que Caio, meu filho, estava com sua babá na casa de um amiguinho que morava na vizinhança e só voltaria muito mais tarde. Que droga! Queria minha cama... E era completamente fora de cogitação ir a pé, sozinha, para casa.

- Dra. Tomaz? - disse a voz que eu menos queria ouvir naquele momento. Quando me virei, em carne, osso e gostosura... ops! Não podia pensar naquele ogro daquele jeito!

- Sim, Dr. Salvatori? - respondi o mais fria que consegui. Ainda não podia me esquecer do que acontecera mais cedo.

- Você está com problemas com sua moto? Aliás, interessante, nem pensei que usasse moto. Você não tem cara de quem usa moto.

- Mesmo? - ergui uma sobrancelha. - E tenho cara de quem faz o quê?

Quando aqueles lindos olhos brilharam e os lábios sorriram com malícia para mim, eu fiquei vermelha e tive vontade de bater nele. Ou fazer algo mais...

- Não é da sua conta!

Irritada, virei-me para sair do estacionamento e me arriscar a ir a pé mesmo ou, talvez, por milagre, encontrar algum taxista nas ruas próximas. Uma mão grande, forte e quente segurou meu ombro e eu me retesei.

- Por favor, me desculpe. Sei que não fui muito... legal com você - a voz dele parecia quase normal, sem o constante toque de malícia.

Virei-me e o encarei. Ele estava muito perto, e logo soltou meu ombro e me ofereceu um sorriso simpático e educado.

- Olha, sei que você está com problemas. Queria apenas ajudá-la. Poderia te dar uma carona.

Era incrivel como alguem tão irritante e pretencioso conseguia ser também adorável quando queria ser, e esse era um dos casos. Seu sorriso irritantemente encantador aos poucos fazia seu efeito, minimizando minha raiva e fazendo-me sorrir de leve.

- Preciso sair daqui... estou com fome e quero ir para casa

Ele sorriu mais docemente ainda, parecendo encantador... tentadoramente encantador.

- Tenho um capacete a mais comigo. Te deixo em casa e passo amanhã pela manhã para te trazer para cá, tudo bem?

Como dizem, quando a esmola é demais o santo desconfia, e foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu comigo. Em um instante meus pensamentos vagaram para suas palavras na saída do elevador, e um arrepio gostoso passou por minha pele, num misto de excitação e adrenalina ao ver a belíssima moto em que ele se recostava casualmente.

- Porque deveria acreditar em suas palavras, Dr. Salvatori?

Ele riu baixo, e sua risada rouca e sensual me atingiu em cheio.

- Por quê? Acaso acredita em Lobo Mau?

Não pude conter uma gargalhada com suas palavras, afinal, nem quando menina acreditava em Lobo Mau.

- Hum, nunca se sabe quando um Lobo Mau pode aparecer, não é?

- Sabe o que dizem... o lobo é sempre melhor que um príncipe... afinal, ele te vê melhor, te ouve melhor... e te come melhor... - ele respondeu de forma provocativa, deixando toda a malícia vir à tona novamente.

- É... mas, infelizmente, Lobos Maus não existem - disse, pegando o capacete que ele me oferecia, colocando-o e arrumando os cabelos. - Então? Ainda demora muito?

Ele riu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e balançando a cabeça para um lado e para o outro como muitas pessoas faziam comigo, como se pensando "Essa guria não tem jeito..".

- Não, não, claro que não. Agora mesmo. Deixe-me só colocar o capacete.

Ele pôs o capacete e montou na máquina. Era uma Hayabusa incrível. Quando olhei para o tamanho do banco, pensei comigo mesma que seria meio difícil nós dois cabermos lá.

- Não é muito... estreito, esse banco?

Ele me deu um sorriso malicioso e disse:

- Que nada. Dando um jeitinho, tudo sempre cabe, não?

Senti que essas palavras dele tinham duplo sentido e corei. Ainda bem que estava com o capacete.

- Vamos, suba.

- Vou tentar.

Eu subi. Realmente, coube, mas fiquei muito apertada. Estava completamente colada às costas dele. De cima... a baixo.

- Está vendo, querida? - ele disse virando levemente a cabeça. - Coube tudo...

Eu apenas grunhi uma resposta qualquer. Tinha certeza que, se tentasse falar, minha voz sairia ininteligível e rouca. Não queria que ele soubesse o quanto suas palavras me afetavam. Ele já era... convencido demais.

Damon conduziu a moto devagar enquanto saía do estacionamento, mas quando atingimos a estrada, ele acelerou bruscamente, fazendo com que eu tivesse de me agarrar completamente a ele. Aquela moto era uma... máquina! Eu sabia que aquela velocidade conduziria qualquer piloto a perder sua carteira, ou a vida, mas não estava ligando o mínimo. A sensação do vento atingindo meu corpo, a deliciosa liberdade que sentia eram... perfeitos. E, ainda melhor, o calor do corpo de Damon contra minhas costas fazia um contraste com a sensação do vento nas pernas e braços, e era absurdamente... delicioso. Quase gritei de alegria e pela adrenalina que me percorria enquanto rasgávamos a estrada.

Mais rápido do que gostaria, chegamos à porta de minha casa, e o roçar de nossos corpos para descer era muito gotoso. Agora, com a moto parada, o cheiro dele parecia mais intenso por não estar mais sendo levado pelo vento. Um cheiro almiscarado, masculino... completamente único tomou meus sentidos e pude sentir perfeitamente a umidade começando a se formar em meu corpo, porem isso não significava que cederia tão fácil, mesmo com toda a excitação que queria me tomar.

Abri o portão de casa enquanto devolvia o capacete para ele e me contive para não rir da carinha de decepção dele.

- Boa Noite, Damon, obrigada pela carona.

Quando eu me preparava para entrar, Damon segurou meu braço.

- Está frio, Geórgia. Não me convida sequer para um café?

Eu fiquei em dúvida. As palavras dele de mais cedo ainda ecoavam em minha mente. Mas imaginei que ele seria um cavalheiro, e só tentaria algo comigo se eu mostrasse que estava a fim.

- Bem... só um café, não é?

Ele me deu de novo aquele sorriso terno que me deixara encantada e meio desconfiada, mas pensei que eu estava imaginando coisas demais.

- Entre.

Damon me acompanhou até dentro do apartamento. Paramos na sala. Eu me virei para a cozinha e disse:

- Sente-se, irei preparar o caf...

Mas as palavras se cortaram bruscamente. Damon me agarrara por trás.

- D-Damon? O que está fazendo? M-me solte. Me solte agora!

Ele apenas sorriu contra minha orelha, arrepiando toda minha pele, e me disse:

- Não é tão inocente para imaginar que eu queria apenas um café, não? Prefiro algo mais delicioso... Como você, Georgia...

Eu arfei quando ele recostou a parte inferior de seu corpo contra o meu. Podia sentir claramente contra a base de minhas costas o volume rijo de seu membro. Ele fazia sensuais movimentos de avanço e recuou, e isso me deixava louca, mas não podia deixar que aquilo continuasse! Ele não pedira meu consentimento!

- Pare, Damon! Não quero! Me solte!

Damon me virou de frente para ele. Tentei erguer a mão e dar um tapa no rosto dele, mas não consegui, pois uma daquelas mãos imensas segurou meu pulso. Tentei com a outra, e aconteceu o mesmo. Ele estava me prendendo, o maldito filho da puta!

- Você quer, sim... - ele sussurrou contra minha face. Sua língua saiu e lambeu minha pele, me arrepiando ainda mais. Meus seios pressionavam em seu peito, e eu os sentia doer de desejo. Estavam inchados, e os mamilos, rijos e se moldando no tecido de minhas roupas.

Damon me arrastou para o sofá, e eu lutei e gritei com ele como uma gata. Não podia admitir aquilo! Não aceitaria que um homem quisesse me tomar à força, por mais lindo, gostoso e sensual que ele fosse! Mas não podia negar... a pegada dele era divina. Ops! Não posso pensar no condenado desse jeito!

Damon me jogou no sofá e caiu em cima de mim. Colocou meus braços para trás, prendendo-me com o peso de meu próprio corpo e, assim, ficando com as mãos livres.

- Você será minha essa noite, Geórgia... - ele sussurrou, e seu tom era tão sensual que me fez arfar. - Eu te disse, hoje mais cedo, e não estava brincando... E você não devia ter me provocado daquele jeito, com suas palavras... Não se deve brincar com fogo, garota... Sabia que sou como álcool?

Eu tremia de fúria. Jamais deixara um homem se aproveitar de mim. E Damon Salvatori estava fazendo justamente aquilo. Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e me preparava para cuspi-lo quando sua língua saiu de sua boca e ele roçou ternamente meus lábios com ela. Arfei. Seu sabor... seu sabor era... especial. Suas mãos tocaram meu rosto com carinho e cuidado e desceram, suavemente envolvendo meus seios, e eu gemi e meus quadris involuntariamente se ergueram ao encontro dos deles. Céus, eu vou me matar!

- Você me quer,Georgia... Não está vendo? Seu corpo reage ao meu de qualquer forma... Então deixe de fingir que não me quer, que estou te tomando à força... Na verdade, eu jamais a estupraria, nem a qualquer mulher. Eu irei parar se você pedir. Quer que eu pare, Géo?

Entre minhas coxas, eu podia sentir meu sexo molhado de excitação. E como minhas pernas estavam abertas, Damon suavemente movia sua longa ereção coberta em tecido sobre ele, que pulsava cada vez mais.

Eu queria ter forças para pedir que ele parasse. Mas eu não conseguia...

- Não consegue dizer as palavras, não é? Porque eu sei que você me quer tanto quanto eu a quero... Mas não vou continuar a não ser quando ouvir as palavras de sua boca...

Seria uma humilhação para mim. Meus quadris giravam para um lado e para o outro, tentando roçar mais meu sexo contra ele, e minhas mãos picavam com o desejo de sentir suas formas, aqueles músculos bem delineados e deliciosos, aqueles cabelos escuros e lindos, que eu puxaria...

- Não faz isso comigo, Damon...

Parece que ele entendeu minhas palavras da forma errada, porque se levantou e me olhou de maneira decepcionada.

- Me desculpe, Geo. Acho que eu estava enganado. Não irei te forçar.

E ele se virou para ir embora! Como o bastardo se atrevia? Depois de praticamente me atacar, me agarrar e me fazer desejá-lo com todo meu ardor, ele simplesmente iria pedir desculpas e ir embora? Não, senhor!

- Pare agora, Damon Salvatori!

Ele parou, parecendo desconcertado, sem saber o que fazer.

- Você começou isso, seu bastardo, agora termine!

Ele parou ainda de costas para mim e se virou lentamente, com o maldito sorriso triunfante no rosto.

– Ah, Geo... o que você quer? Pede... que eu te dou.

Deveria parar de sentir a umidade escorrer lentamente por minha intimidade, mas muito pelo contrário, o sorriso sarcástico dele parecia fazer as coisas piorarem, então fechei a distância entre nossos corpos com passos longos, parando próxima de seu corpo, perguntando ironicamente:

– Era só isso que queria comigo? Esperava mais de você, Damon.

Ele deu um sorriso meio de lado, pingando de luxúria.

– Só estou começando, meu bem... quando essa noite acabar, você não vai ter esse sorriso no rosto – ele disse, envolvendo meu corpo em seus braços, me puxando para mais um beijo tórrido e viciante; daqueles que não me incomodaria em dar todos os dias.

Tão rápido e intenso quanto seu beijo, suas mãos passaram a correr meu corpo, abrindo os botões da camisa que eu usava, despindo-me em meio à sala ainda, e, quando nossos corpos começaram a precisar de ar, sua boca passou a escovar a pele de meu pescoço, enviando-me arrepios e arrancando suspiros de meus lábios. Seus dentes se prenderam em uma das alças de meu sutiã, arrastando-o para baixo, enquanto minhas mãos trabalhavam em sua camisa com afinco, fazendo alguns botões voarem pela sala no processo.

Minhas mãos se espalmaram em seu peito nu, alisando sua pele e descendo as carícias por seu abdômen, sentindo os músculos se contraírem ao meu toque, chegando finalmente ao seu cinto, que foi prontamente descartado, enquanto o puxava para o espaçoso sofá de minha sala, deitando-o ali e ficando por cima dele.

- Você é... perfeita – ele disse com a voz pesada, em meio a um gemido quando me acomodei sobre sua cintura, rebolando um pouco forte, gerando um atrito com o tecido da calça.

Apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito, ganhando impulso para estimulá-lo, fazendo com que nossos sexos roçassem ainda cobertos pelas camadas de tecido. Suas mãos subiam por meu abdômen, chegando aos meus seios, abrindo o fecho do sutiã mal preso ao meu corpo, terminando de retirá-lo e erguendo o tronco para que seus lábios pudessem se fechar em meus mamilos turgidos de excitação.

A boca de Damon Salvatori era puro pecado. As sensações que ela provocava eram próximas do êxtase, e eu podia imaginar as loucuras que fariam em outras partes de meu corpo. Me agarrei à sua cabeça, quase forçando-o a se sentar também. Puxei seus cabelos para trazer seu rosto para mais perto de meus seios, que estavam excitados a não mais poder. Percebendo minha necessidade, Damon agiu com mais ímpeto, mais selvageria, sugando mais forte e me roçando com seus dentes. Passei a me roçar em abandono contra aquele membro longo e rijo que pressionava meu sexo. Buscava desesperadamente um orgasmo delirante, que sabia que poderia ter com ele. Entretanto, Damon segurou meus quadris, detendo meus movimentos. Parou de sugar meus mamilos para dizer:

- Não, não vou deixá-la ir sem mim... Iremos juntos...

Meus dedos, que estavam entre seus cabelos, prontamente o puxaram, afastando seus lábios de meu corpo, fazendo com que ele gemesse num misto de dor e prazer.

- Você vai fazer o que eu quiser... quando eu quiser e na hora que me der vontade!

Empurrei-o de volta ao sofá, erguendo-me sobre o móvel e apoiando o salto da sandália que usava em seu peito.

- Por hoje você já falou demais, Damon Salvatori... Está na hora de se calar e começar a agir.

Vi seus olhos brilharem de excitação com minha postura. Sabia que, para ele, aquela postura mais dominante por sua parte era comum em qualquer relação que tivesse, e que suas mulheres deviam sempre ser as mais submissas, mas eu não era qualquer uma das que passara por sua cama, e comigo, ou ele faria o que eu queria, ou não teria nada de mim.

Enquanto Damon observava deitado no sofá, coloquei as mãos nos botões de meu jeans, abrindo-o e fazendo com que o grosso tecido começasse a escorregar por minhas pernas. Fiquei apenas com minha calcinha e a sandália, então desci, ficando apoiada em meus joelhos, sentando novamente sobre seu corpo, numa posição que permitia com que eu me tocasse confortavelmente, começando a me estimular sob a delicada seda da última peça que me cobria.

- Vai me impedir de gozar, Damon?

O modo como Damon me olhava era perturbador. Seus olhos estavam vidrados, fixos em minha mão, que desaparecia dentro do tecido molhado. Ele arfava e mordia levemente seu lábio. De repente, agarrou meu braço e o puxou. Levou minha mão até sua boca e lambeu meus dedos viscosos. Fechou os olhos e gemeu.

- Oh, Céus... O seu gosto... - ele parecia perdido no paraíso. Quase fraquejei naquele instante, mas me contive.

- Solte. Agora!

Puxei a mão e voltei a penetrá-la lentamente dentro da calcinha, escorregando por meu sexo úmido. A sensação foi ainda mais gloriosa, pois meus dedos agora estavam mornos e úmidos de sua boca. Um de meus dedos roçou o clitóris inchado enquanto outros dois deslizavam lentamente por meu canal, que se fechou fortemente sobre eles, num espasmo. Gemi.

- Acha que pode me impedir de gozar, Damon Salvatori? Você obedece; eu mando. É assim que as coisas são e que vão ser, Totó... Agora, apenas olhe...

Comecei a me masturbar suavemente, e vê-lo ali, alucinado, desesperado, arfando por mim, era glorioso.

Apoiei minhas costas em coxas que estavam erguidas no sofá de couro macio, como se ele fosse uma confortável espaldar de cadeira, pois ele dobrara as pernas, e deixei que ele sentisse em seu abdômen o movimento de minha mão enquanto me tocava. Sorri maliciosamente e passei meus dedos molhados por seus lábios, e antes que ele segurasse meu pulso, recuei, mantendo-o preso ali, apenas observando.

- Vai ser meu brinquedinho de estimação essa noite, Damon?

Ele grunhiu, e senti seu quadril impulsionando meu corpo para cima, buscando alguma forma de atrito, o que fez com meu sorriso crescesse ainda mais, se possível.

- Responda! Ainda não leio pensamentos, Doutor.

Num instante, suas mãos se fecharam em minha cintura, virando nossos corpos numa facilidade absurda, ficando por cima de mim.

- Ah, Geo... deveria ter aproveitado para gozar de uma vez... não será assim tão fácil, agora.

Eu tentei me soltar, mas ele tinha um corpo forte, grande. Era pesado contra mim, seu peso quente, masculino, delicioso, que me prendia contra o sofá e imobilizava meus movimentos.

- Solte-me agora, Damon! Isso não tem graça!

- Graça? E quem quer dizer que estou querendo fazer graça? - ele grunhiu contra meu ouvido, me arrepiando. - Você não quis brincar, Georgia Tomaz? Então aguente as consequências de suas brincadeiras!

Então ele me beijou. Era um beijo urgente, delicioso, quente, molhado... e malvado. Seus dentes apanhavam meu lábio e mordiam a ponto de causar uma leve dor que apenas intensificava o prazer. Mas eu não podia deixar que ele me dominasse assim, tão fácil. De algum modo, consegui liberar minhas mãos e arranhei as costas e ombros dele, logo agarrando seus cabelos e o puxando para longe de minha cabeça. Ele tentou me conter, e o resultado foi que ambos caímos do sofá sobre o carpete. Caí em cima dele e tentei tomar vantagem, mas ele rolou seu corpo sobre o meu. Por minutos, brigamos, rolando pelo carpete, cada um tentando ocupar uma posição de dominância. Mas Damon era muito mais forte. Ele segurou meus pulsos, erguendo meus braços acima da cabeça. Aproveitou meu sutiã, jogado ali perto, e com ele amarrou minhas mãos contra as pernas de um pesado raque de ferro forjado niquelado que eu tinha em minha sala. Desesperada, eu me debati, tentando me soltar, mas ele era muito bom em nós.

Damon, um sorriso vitorioso e sexy nos lábios, ergueu-se e desabotoou suas calças. Mesmo contra vontade, meus olhos dispararam para suas mãos e o considerável volume que se formava sob o tecido por trás delas. Ele foi descendo a calça branca, revelando uma justa boxer negra. Arragalei meus olhos e arfei com o que vi. Ele era muito bem dotado, e estava muitíssimo excitado. Sem conseguir me conter, lambi meus lábios.

Aquele foi o momento que ele tirou para devolver minha provocação de mais cedo, começando a se tocar por cima do tecido da boxer que o cobria, fazendo o tecido roçar rudemente em seu membro, emitindo alguns suspiros baixos antes de se abaixar, ajoelhando-se no chão e expondo aquele objeto de luxúria que carregava entre as pernas.

Meus olhos eram atraídos por seu membro como um metal é atraído por um imã. Era humanamente impossível desviar o olhar do movimento de suas mãos, que acariciavam seu membro descaradamente, agora completamente exposto aos meus olhos. Sentia a saliva se formando em minha boca, ansiava senti-lo, e lambi meus lábios, admirando Damon como um todo: a forma como os músculos de seu braço se moviam enquanto ele se tocava, a respiração que começava a pesar, o modo como suas pálpebras desciam levemente, quase cerrando os olhos e revelando o brilho aceso daquelas íris absurdamente claras por baixo dos cílios negros... Tudo nele era tentador demais para minha sanidade.

Foquei minha atenção em tentar conseguir algum atrito entre minhas pernas, esfregando minhas coxas, o que não passou despercebido por ele, que as afastou, ficando entre elas.

- Quer alguma coisa aqui, Geo?

O ar arrogante havia voltado com força total, e com isso, toda minha raiva e frustação também retornaram, fazendo-me debater, puxando minhas mãos presas pelo tecido do sutiã, tentando me libertar da prisão que ele convencidamente havia me submetido.

- Solte-me, Damon! Solte-me agora!

Damon baixou seu rosto, fazendo a ponta de seu nariz tocar meu abdômen, e começou a arrastá-lo por minha pele, passando pelo vale entre meus seios, meu pescoço, até minha nuca, falando num tom baixo e sensual junto a minha orelha:

- Não, bonequinha... Hoje você vai fazer o que eu quiser...

Damon levou um de seus dedos ao meu sexo e o deslizou por ele, esfregando levemente meu clitóris.

- Uhn... Tão molhada para mim...

Quase delirei com seu toque e o som rouco de sua voz. Eu não sou partidária da submissão, mas Damon me fazia ter vontade de ficar à disposição dele para qualquer coisa que ele quisesse fazer comigo. O que eu não faria, claro. Jamais. Em. Minha. Vida.

Me debati de novo contra ele, meus quadris se erguendo, mas ele segurou minha coxa com muita força, e de algum modo conseguiu unir minhas pernas e quase sentar sobre minhas coxas, seus joelhos as pressionando. Então ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais até que seus joelhos pressionavam meus braços, quase como se estivesse sentado sobre meu busto. Seu membro estava pertinho de meus lábios, e salivei. Damon sorriu, sexy e safado.

- Parecia muito gulosa agora há pouco, , faça o que ambos queremos...

Ele roçou a cabeça de seu membro contra meus lábios, e eu arfei. Mas cerrei meus lábios, por mais que quisesse abri-los. Se sentisse um pouco só de seu sabor, eu não suportaria e envergonharia a mim mesma.

- Teimosa... Vou ter que ajudá-la...

Apoiou sua mão em minha testa suavemente e a inclinou levemente para trás, de modo que meus lábios se entreabriram. Seu sabor era delicioso, masculino, almiscarado. Gemi alto de impotência e excitação.

- Vamos, você quer tanto quanto eu. Chupe!

Ele começou a forçar seu membro em minha boca, fazendo com que sentisse seu pulsar com meus lábios. Deveria resistir e minha mente gritava violentamente por isso, mas a última coisa que meu corpo desejava, naquele momento, era deixar de senti-lo. Aos poucos, como se não tivesse controle de minhas ações, meus lábios se fecharam, tomando-o, e passei a mover minha cabeça para frente e para trás, sugando-o.

Abri meus olhos, observando-o de baixo. Damon estava com uma das mãos apoiadas no rack de ferro e sua cabeça tombava para frente, mantendo os olhos fechados, apenas desfrutando da sensação de ter seu membro estimulado. De repente, seus olhos se abriram e seu olhar cruzou o meu, enviando uma descarga sensual e poderosa, quase tão grande quanto seria se ele tivesse me tocado, fazendo com que eu gemesse junto ao seu corpo, recebendo um grunhido em resposta.

- Isso, bonequinha... sabia que você seria perfeita para mim... tão perva quanto eu...

Mais rápido do que gostaria, ele tirou seu membro de meus lábios, afastando-se o suficiente para prender minhas pernas, descendo aos poucos, segurando meus tornozelos em suas mãos e erguendo-os, apoiando-os em seus ombros. Sua boca deu um beijo mordido em minha panturrilha esquerda e seu nariz se arrastou até meu sexo, apreciando o aroma de minha umidade que se fazia presente, antes de sua língua passar pelo botão inchado que era meu clitóris, fazendo meu corpo convulsionar de prazer.

Damon mantinha meu quadril erguido o suficiente para ter livre acesso ao meu corpo, fechando seus lábios em meu clitóris, mordiscando-o de leve, para depois sugá-lo. Minhas mãos, que até então permaneciam presas ao rack, agora se seguravam nele enquanto buscava algum controle para meu corpo, que começava a ter espasmos de prazer.

Eu não podia e nem queria mais me controlar quando senti um potente orgasmo passando por meu corpo, molhando os lábios de Damon, que ergueu o rosto, lambendo-os.

- Geo... quem te deixou gozar? - ele disse isso e deu um tapinha estalado em meu bumbum, que no lugar de me assustar, acabou por me excitar um tanto mais, fazendo com que eu mordesse os lábios para não gemer.

- V-você... não manda... em mim... - eu gaguejei, ofegante, ainda buscando reunir forças para enfrentá-lo, quando ambos sabíamos que aquilo era praticamente uma farsa, uma cena de teatro. Eu estava querendo aquilo tudo tanto quanto ele, essa era a verdade. Só não podia deixá-lo pensar que podia me dominar daquele jeito.

Damon sorriu e disse:

- Por sua travessura, acho que merece um castigo... - ele disse, como se não tivesse ouvido o que eu falei. Pareceu pensativo por uns momentos. - Que castigo poderíamos dar a você, bonequinha?

Eu podia pensar em várias coisas, mas que, nem sob tortura, diria a ele ali, naquele momento.

- Vamos parar com isso, Damon Salvatori! Não sou a porra de uma submissa!

- Ora, nem eu sou um dominador, mas confesso que a brincadeira está sendo muito excitante... - ele sorriu, mas logo ficou sério. Sério como eu ainda não tinha visto naquela noite. - Mas também confesso que penso que está na hora de a brincadeira terminar e avançarmos mais...

Ele baixou minhas pernas, ficando, dessa vez, entre elas, e roçou suavemente seu membro contra meu sexo muito mais úmido que antes. Eu quase gozei de novo. As sensações me inundavam e me arrastavam pela correnteza. Percebi que chegáramos a um impasse. Eu sabia que, com ou sem meu consentimento, meu corpo o aceitaria com desejo e prazer e se deliciaria com os novos orgasmos que ele certamente me daria.

E ele também sabia o que minha mente me impedia de falar. Mesmo que não autorizasse com palavras, o leve ondular de meu quadril ao roçar de seu corpo era uma resposta mais que óbvia aos estímulos dele.

- Pare de lutar contra isso, Geo. Eu quero você tanto quanto você me quer - seu membro deslizava em minha entrada, e por vezes sua glande esfregava meu clitóris, fazendo-me ter arrepios. - Diga, basta dizer uma vez que eu te darei o que você quer - seu tom era tão fodidamente erótico que poderia ser engarrafado e vendido em larga escala em sex shops. - Diga que me quer...

Suspirei. Não havia mais para onde correr, e nem desejava isso, sentindo-o tão próximo de mim quanto ele estava agora.

- Quero você, Damon... Quero te sentir dentro de mim...

Aquilo foi como uma verdadeira mágica. Quase que imediatamente o senti deslizar para meu interior, fazendo com que nós dois gemêssemos, presos nas sensações que aquele contato causava. Era como a mistura de fogo e gelo acontecendo em nossos corpos; principalmente quando Damon começou a se mover, erguendo minhas pernas para poder ir mais fundo e mais forte.

Meu corpo todo se contorcia, arrebatado pelas sensações que ele causava enquanto estacava, então fechei meus olhos, deixando-me levar aos poucos pela excitação, enquanto ouvia-o repetindo meu nome, assim como eu fazia com o dele em meio ao êxtase do orgasmo mais intenso que poderia me lembrar, fazendo-me tombar arfante sob o tapete da sala.

Damon gemeu meu nome mais uma vez, num longo lamento, enquanto se convulsionava sobre meu corpo. Ficamos largados ali, ele parcialmente sobre meu corpo, por uns tempos, arfando, em silêncio. Logo Damo se estendeu e soltou meus pulsos, acariciando-os levemente, como se quisesse apagar qualquer marca que tivesse ficado ali. Ele, agora, estava sendo carinhoso comigo, e eu não sabia explicar o porquê.

O engraçado era o misto de coisas que eu sentia. Era como se eu fosse ao mesmo tempo forte e fraca. Eu não sabia se sentia aquele momento como vitória ou fracasso. Damon Salvatori me mudara, e bastara poucas horas pra isso. De uma coisa eu tinha certeza: ele era um divisor de águas em minha vida.

Eu não tinha certeza de mais nada. E não sabia nem se queria ver o rosto de Damon Salvatori de novo em minha frente. De repente, me lembrei de algo que me esfriou na mesma hora. Como eu pudera ter me esquecido de meu filho, que poderia chegar a qualquer momento? Levantei-me e peguei meu blazer, cobrindo minha nudez. Com a cabeça baixa, disse:

- Vá embora, Damon.

Ele se levantou lentamente. Veio até mim e tentou tocar meu queixo e levantar minha cabeça. Eu me esquivei ao contato e tive de fechar os olhos por causa da tentação que era a visão de seu magnífico corpo nu bem diante meus olhos.

- Geo...

- Não, por favor. Já não basta tudo que aconteceu hoje? Bem, você provou que tem palavra, me teve essa noite, como disse que teria. E tudo acaba aqui. Apenas vá embora.

Virei-me de costas e o senti se mover enquanto se vestia. Senti-o se aproximar de mim e tentar falar de novo, mas logo suspirar e partir. Eu desabei no sofá. Nunca conseguiria esquecer aquela noite.

Logo que a porta da frente foi fechada, pude ouvir os passos de Caio, que entrou correndo, acompanhado da babá, vindo da casa de seu amiguinho. Por sorte, o casaco que eu usava cobria decentemente minha nudez, ao ponto de ele não reparar, e tinha a completa certeza que o que quer que a babá visse, não seria comentado além das paredes de minha casa. Por muito, muito pouco, ele não havia me encontrado nua no chão da sala com Damon, o que fazia com que me sentisse ainda mais culpada por aquela loucura. Por Deus, enquanto estivera com Damon eu me esquecera completamente da existência de meu filho. Que tipo de mãe eu era? Que tipo de homem, que me fazia esquecer até de minha própria vida, era Damon Salvatori?

– Mãe, tu trouxe chocolate pra mim?

Sorri para ele, afinal, meu filho não tem culpa de nenhuma de minhas inconsequências, envolvendo-o em meus braços e fazendo cócegas como ele tanto gostava, ignorando meus fantasmas temporariamente.

...

No dia seguinte, quando Milena, a babá de Caio, apareceu no hospital, eu quase enfartei. Só podia ter acontecido algo com meu moleque. Mas sua expressão não estava desesperada, o que queria dizer que nada demais acontecera. Isso me deixou um pouco menos angustiada.

- Milena, o que houve com Caio?

- Geo, ele caiu enquanto jogava bola e bateu a testa. Não foi nada grave, ele só precisou de uns três pontinhos, e eu o trouxe para cá. Já foi tratado, mas quer a mãe.

- Me leve até ele, Milena.

Meu filho era tudo para mim, e, mesmo sabendo que não fora algo grave, só depois de pegar meu bebê nos braços e ver o dano com meus próprios olhos poderia me acalmar.

Quando entramos numa sala, eu estaquei. Caio estava sentado sobre as pernas de Damon Salvatori, e ele ria de algo que o médico acabara de dizer. Pareciam se conhecer de longa data, e conversavam e riam bastante.

- Caio!

- Mamãe! - ele saiu do colo de Damon e correu para mim, me abraçando. Eu retribuí o abraço e o beijei bastante, logo examinei sua testa e procurei por outros machucados, embora Milena tivesse me dito que nada mais acontecera. Olho de mãe é como o olho do dono.

- Você quer me matar do coração, moleque? Como faz uma coisa dessas comigo?

Caio riu para mim e tornou e a me abraçar.

Finalmente virei meu rosto para Damon. Ele nos olhava boquiaberto.

- Obrigada por ter cuidado de meu moleque, Damon.

- Ele... ele é seu filho?

A pergunta era retórica, ficara já bastante claro que sim. Mas eu responderia.

- Sim, Caio é meu filho.

- Falei com o tio Damon, mamãe, um muitão, ele é muito legal.

Eu estava impressionada, o Caio não era muito de conversar e se abrir para estranhos. O que Damon fizera para ganhar a confiança e aprovação de meu filho tão rápido? Fora só seu carisma?

Peguei Caio nos braços, erguendo-o do chão, acomodando-o em meu colo para tirá-lo dali.

- Mais uma vez, muito obrigada pela ajuda Damon - disse antes de sair daquela sala; admito, extremamente decepcionada com a reação de Damon ao saber que Caio era meu filho.

Comecei a caminhar pelos corredores, quando o ouvi gritar meu nome, fazendo-me imediatamente parar.

- Foi por isso que me expulsou daquela forma ontem? - ele parecia um tanto surpreso, diria até um pouco contente com algo que se passava por sua cabeça. - Por causa dele?

Juro que senti meu rosto corar de raiva na hora, e me controlei para não falar uma série de palavrões na frente de meu filho.

- O que queria que fizesse? Que desse um show na frente dele, que poderia chegar a casa a qualquer momento? Mas, quer saber? Simplesmente esquece o que aconteceu. Sua cara já mostrou demais o que você pensa sobre toda essa situação.

Aproveitei aquele momento para dar meia volta e seguir rumo a saída do hospital, tentando procurar novamente um taxi para levar meu filho e Milena para casa.

- Acho que você ainda não conseguiu entender que eu quero você... por muito mais que uma noite, Georgia Tomaz. E que você ser a mãe de um moleque tão maravilhoso quanto esse, só faz com que me encante ainda mais - Damon disse atrás de mim, num tom baixo para que só eu ouvisse. - Já te falei que não sou nenhum príncipe... Sou cheio de defeitos e incrivelmente chato de vez enquanto, mas... eu realmente amo você, Geo... me apaixonei por você desde a primeira vez que te vi. E vou amar ainda mais esse moleque, porque é um pedaço seu, e é tão incrível quanto...

Não consegui conter algumas lágrimas que ameaçaram cair de meus olhos com suas palavras, e virei-me para beijá-lo.

- Também amo você, Damon Salvatori... Eu tentei me enganar, mas amo você com todos os defeitos que me deixam louca...

Não era exatamente um conto de fadas, muito menos um final como nos filmes, mas, era perfeito com todos os defeitos.

Fim

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Geo, foi difícil e demorou, mas finalmente está aí, sua fic com o Damon que você tanto gosta. Sei que demorou, mas antes tarde do que nunca, né? E acho que um affair com o belo Damon (com a aparência do glorioso Ian Somehalder, lógico...) vale a pena a espera! Espero que goste do presente!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bem, antes de ir embora, queria agradecer a Geo por ter me suportado quase doze dias na casa dela (as que não sabem, eu só sou legal virtualmente, ok?), ter me dado o melhor niver ever que poderia pensar em ter (só não foi melhor porque nenhum Cullen saiu do bolo, pronto para satisfazer nossas vontades, mas tudo bem, te perdoo por isso kkk) e com ele, a melhor exibição de Twilight, com todas criticas possíveis, uma ida ao Playcenter épica (com direito a cidadã que vos fala enjoando no brinquedo mais idiota de todos, depois de ser sacudida de mais formas do que poderia explicar) e mais gargalhadas que possa contabilizar. Acho que nunca vou conseguir descrever verdadeiramente o quão perfeito pra mim foi o presente de sua companhia esses dias, então, muito obrigada por ter rido, corado, se emocionado e me ouvido durante todo o tempo que nos conhecemos. São poucas as pessoas que posso chamar de amigas e com certeza, você está na área vip da minha listinha rs

Um beijo, espero que tenha gostado desse Damon

Beka


End file.
